Undeniable
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: PRWF Merrick tries to distance himself from Princess Shayla, but some things can't be denied. Also features WF and TF teams.
1. A Shared Past

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing_

_**Author Notes**: Purely inspired by my fave PR pairing, Merrick and Shayla and the WF boxset I got for Christmas did really help grease the inspiration wheels. Somehow, the rest of the WF team and the TF team wormed their way in! They are my two fave series after all. Stuff in italics is a scene from the past. Hope u like - )_

**SHARING THE PAST**

She'd almost kissed him tonight.

Princess Shayla sighed, beginning to twist a long strand of her hair into a plait. With any ordinary man and woman, this would be a good thing and once upon a time he would have been as happy as her for this to happen. Unfortunately she and Merrick were far from normal. Anyone drawn into a Ranger life was different but what made Shayla and Merrick different was not their abilities or their powers (although those were pretty spectacular in themselves) nor their occupations (though a Princess and her Protector were unique by today's modern standards). It was their age.

They'd first met well over 3000 years ago.

It wasn't either of their faults that they'd slowly fallen in love.

Merrick insisted that he was bound by his duty as a warrior and as her Protector and refused to cross any lines despite his desire for her. Despite the fact that he had not seen her for 3000 years and when he did after overcoming a cursed wolf mask, she looked exactly the same as she had done when he'd last seen her. She could see the desire in his eyes every time he looked at her and in the way she felt his eyes on her when her back was turned.

Yet still he held back. He would draw away when he felt her come too close and try not to spend too much time with her. Any desire he felt for her was carefully locked away, showing only in his eyes.

It was so hard.

Sometimes he melted into her touch and even offered a reserved somewhat shy smile. Those were the times Shayla smiled back and walked with him hand in hand through the Animarium. Small things like singing and playing for the Deer Zord together brought them closer together despite Merrick's resistance. He knew that the large amounts of time spent together as Protector and Princess had accelerated their feelings for each other the first time and was not willing to let it happen again.

There were always two sides to Merrick. Princess Shayla began walking, humming under her breath as she thought it over in her mind. There was the warrior, the one chosen by the ancient Wild Zords to protect Animaria. The warrior who was steeped in Animarian tradition and customs, the talented fierce fighter. The one chosen as her Protector, needed due to her affinity with the mystical Zords and the knowledge she held as the Zords' keeper. The loyal noble warrior who had stayed by her side for so long and kept her safe from harm. Always there when she needed him and obeyed her commands.

Then there was the man. The man who made her a necklace which allowed her contact with anyone she wished and stood smiling after he had clasped it around her neck as she laughed and danced in Animaria. The man who had played her songs on his flute so long ago and now joined her early every morning to play as she sang for the Deer Zord. The man who wore the blue and silver jacket she'd made especially for him. The man who let go sometimes and allowed his feelings to be as pure and open to her as her's were always to him.

The man who one night under a starry sky had stood with her in the Temple on Animaria and sworn that he loved her. The man who had been her lover so long ago.

* * *

In a quiet wooded area near Willie's Roadhouse, a lone figure sat near a pile of chopped wood. His hand held an axe which he stared at contemplatively but his mind was far away. As Shayla thought of him, so Merrick on the ground beneath the floating turtle-shaped island thought of her and that night.

* * *

"_Don't the stars look beautiful Merrick?" the Princess asked dreamily as she gazed up at the stars._

_Merrick glanced up at the star-splattered skies as he and the Princess walked through the Temple. It was very late but the Princess had wanted to go for a walk and as her Protector, Merrick had insisted on being by her side. _

"_Yes Princess," he confirmed._

_Princess Shayla laughed a little and tucked her arm through his, drawing them closer together. Merrick stiffened at the close contact and tried to slow his suddenly racing heartbeat._

"_Ever wonder what's out there Merrick?" asked the Princess, her head tilted skywards._

_Merrick thought for a moment before offering his opinion. _

"_Other planets Princess, galaxies we don't know of."_

"_Such a clinical answer my Silver Protector?" said the Princess fondly as they slowed to a stop. "You are allowed to have a personal opinion and let your emotions show in front of me, tell me what you really think."_

_She reached for his face with a delicate hand but Merrick shied away, anger suddenly burning in his eyes as he broke all physical contact with his lovely charge._

"_Princess, you must stop this behavior," he insisted. "I am your Protector, nothing more. Our feelings for each other must never be acted upon."_

_There was angry edge to his voice and gestures which made Princess Shayla flinch. At the sight of her heartbroken expression, Merrick's anger melted away. When he spoke again, his voice was softer._

"_I am sorry Princess, I would like nothing more than to be by your side forever as your husband instead but it cannot be that way. I am sworn to be your Protector and that is all I can be."_

_There was a pause as Princess Shayla's eyes filled with tears. He knew he was breaking her heart but didn't she know he was also breaking his own? Afraid of crying himself, Merrick swung abruptly around. There were several long moments of taught silence. _

"_What do you see when you look at me Merrick?" asked the Princess impulsively._

"_Do not ask me to look on you Princess," begged Merrick. "I will forget why I refuse you."_

"_What do you see Merrick?" the Princess' voice was insistent. "Turn and face me, that is a command."_

_Years of royal protocol made Merrick turn obediently before he realised what he was doing. His breath caught in his throat as he looked upon Princess Shayla. She wore a long soft rose colored gown adored with red and white flowers around her slim waist and shoulders. Even at night, she looked like perfect summer evenings. Tears slipped from her large pretty eyes. The last thing Merrick wanted to do was make her cry. He reached out a shaking gloved hand and wiped her tears away. _

"_I see you Princess, keeper of the Wild Zords," he replied._

"_And what do you feel?"_

_Merrick took a deep breath as he gazed at her. It would do no good to lie to the Princess. She would see the truth in his eyes anyway._

"_Love."_

_His voice was barely a whisper. Shayla smiled and reached for his hand. _

"_I love you too Merrick, is that so wrong?" she asked, deep emotion coloring her words. "Why should we be forbidden to act upon something so right?"_

"_Because of my vow, I am……"_

_Shayla shushed him gently as she pressed the fingers of her other hand over his mouth and smiled._

"_You are sworn to protect me I know, but I also know you love me too. I see it in your eyes."_

"_Yes Princess," murmured Merrick softly. "I do not deny my feelings for you."_

"_Oh but you do Merrick! You refuse to act upon these beautiful feelings you have for me when you know I feel the same way," cried Shayla. "Can you not protect me **and** love me? You will not hurt me by loving me, who could possibly keep me safer than my own dear Silver Protector?"_

_She moved her fingers from his lips to rest them behind his head at the base of his neck. Merrick sighed at the gentle flesh-to-flesh contact. Reality screamed in his head for him to remember his duty._

"_But Princess, what if I should get killed in battle? Or if the Court of Animaria does not approve of our union? Or if they decide that I have broken my vow?" persisted Merrick._

"_Then we will deal with it when the time comes," promised Shayla with a carefree smile. "When you take away all the rules and all the questions, I am just a person. Just a young woman in love with a man."_

_She tilted her head up towards him and Merrick found himself leaning down to her as they shared their first electrifying kiss. _

* * *

With a start, Merrick shook himself out of his daydream and hauled himself to his feet. He began splitting the logs in front of him into smaller kindling, grunting from the effort as he worked hard. He was aware of sweat prickling on his skin. He tried to block the thoughts from his mind.

He would not allow himself to pursue a relationship with Princess Shayla again.

Not after the fall of Animaria.

_To be continued……._


	2. Centre of Intrigue

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, all characters etc are owned by Saban and Disney._

_**Author Note**: As well as Merrick/Shayla, I also adore Taylor/Eric and Cole/Alyssa so there will be shades of that in this story too! Wow the responses to this story have been totally overwhelming! Mega thanks to all the wonderful Merrick/Shayla fans who have blessed me with their kind words, there are individual messages for all who reviewed my first chapter at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!_

**CENTRE OF INTRIGUE**

"You can tell by the way they look at each other," commented Taylor as she stacked the dirty breakfast dishes next to the sink.

"I think it's more obvious than that," giggled Alyssa. "She gets in these dreamy moods when you know she's thinking of him and he tries to ignore her when he's with us but he can't."

"Can you please stop talking about this?" pleaded Max.

"No!" both the female Rangers chimed in before collapsing into collective laughter.

"Everything sounds happy here," observed Cole as he climbed the temple steps.

"It is, how was Red Lion?" asked Alyssa.

"Good, he says the other Zords are ok too. Fully recovered from the last battle," reported Cole. "What's going on here?"

"The girls are going on about the Princess and Merrick again," complained Max. "Even Taylor's gone all…..girly!"

"I have not!" protested Taylor angrily

"Anyway it's getting really dull," continued Max as though Taylor hadn't spoken.

"You won't think that when you're in love Max," challenged Taylor still glowering at him.

"You two are still going on about that? I though you'd gone over everything already," laughed Cole, slipping his arms around Alyssa in a playful affectionate embrace.

"Who says we can't say stuff we've said already?" joked Alyssa.

"About what?" a new voice enquired.

The Rangers turned to find Princess Shayla smiling at them from the Temple entrance. She'd set off for a walk around the Animarium while the Rangers finished their breakfast and the scene that now greeted her was fairly typical of a morning on the Animarium. Taylor was washing the dishes - it was her turn according to the neat chore schedule she'd composed and stuck up. Danny and Max were sat side by side at the table; Danny was tending to a delicate potted plant while Max was slumped in overdramatic overexcited boredom. Cole stood at the head of the table, arms wrapped around a smiling Alyssa. There was a happy shine to the couple's faces which made the Princess smile. Each unique, they were her Rangers and she loved them all dearly like children and friends. Rangers who now had suspiciously guilty looks on their faces which they were attempting valiantly to hide.

"Rangers? What's wrong?" the Princess asked again, aware of the awkward silence that was developing as the Rangers looked uncertainly at each other.

"Nothing Princess," Alyssa jumped in quickly. "We were just getting ready to leave weren't we?"

"Yeah that's right, I'm off to work," Taylor added, wiping her hands dry. "Coming Max?"

"Sure am," Max managed, the effort to keep the prior conversation secret making his eyes bulge. "See you later guys."

"Max, where are you going?" the Princess asked puzzled.

Max turned from where he was walking towards the archway, looking guilty again.

"Just around. I promised Don a frame or two of bowling," the Blue Ranger answered. "Taylor's giving me a ride."

"I'm gonna go see Eric after work, you want me to invite him and Wes up here for the evening?" Taylor asked as she retrieved her purse and Wild Force vest from under the counter.

"Sure, I'll make some extra food," chirped Alyssa cheerfully. "It's their turn to come up here anyway."

"Ok will do."

With a wave, Taylor and Max disappeared through the stone archway that served as the portal to the world below. Alyssa hugged Cole tightly before releasing him.

"I've got classes soon, I should get down there too," she said. "Meet me in a couple of hours at the library and we can try to find out more about your parents on the computers. I'm going to that place I told you about first ok?"

"Sure, I want to head to the cemetery before to talk to them anyway," Cole replied enthusiastically.

Cole pressed a chaste kiss to Alyssa's temple, causing her to smile delightedly. She turned to the table, picking up her backpack.

"You coming Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah I want to give this to Kendall," he replied, holding up the plant. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it," reassured Alyssa. "Right guys?"

Cole and Princess Shayla nodded. Danny cradled the plant close to him as he walked down the steps.

"See you later, Princess," called Alyssa as she followed Danny towards the archway. "Cole, there's eggs on the stove for your breakfast."

Princess Shayla waved as they disappeared, a tiny frown puckering her face. Something was wrong. It showed in the Rangers' rapid collective exit. Only Cole, trying to successfully sandwich the remaining scrambled egg between some bread, was left. The Princess was confused. The Rangers rarely hid things from her - they were an honest loving family and it hurt that they would close her out in such a way.

"Cole, what were you all talking about when I entered the temple?" she asked the Red Ranger.

"Um….what we were gonna do today," managed Cole through a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"Please don't lie to me Cole," begged Shayla quietly.

Cole swallowed and set the sandwich down on the table. He could feel Shayla's hurt and confusion. It made him feel bad. He and the other Rangers had decided as soon as they saw the effect Merrick had on the Princess to not talk to her about him since it seemed to make her so sad. Now by hiding it from her, they were hurting her anyway.

"I'm sorry Princess, we were talking about things I guess we shouldn't have been," he admitted. "We were talking about you and Merrick."

To his surprise, Princess Shayla smiled. Her relief seemed enormous.

"How strange, he's been in my thoughts too," she said softly. "I was thinking about him as I walked."

"What were you thinking?"

The Princess looked at Cole for a second, unsure of how much to share. It was true that out of the Rangers, she was closest to Taylor as the Yellow Ranger was her first recruit but Cole's life prior to being a Ranger, so different to the others, gave him a different understanding of the world. The way he could feel people's hearts and could talk so easily to the Zords made her think achingly of Animaria. He was so instinctive and trusting. There was something inherently comfortable about Cole and his enthusiastic sincere manner. Reassured, the Princess continued.

"I was thinking about the relationship we have now and the one we had in Animaria,"

"Relationship? You mean you two were actually together all that time ago?"

"Yes we were. We were in love. Things are harder now which is strange since society is so liberated," Princess Shayla mused. "Merrick won't allow us to have a relationship as we once did."

"Why not?"

"He says we have different destinies - I am the Wild Zords' Keeper and he is my Protector," she answered, her flat tone indicating that she'd heard the argument before many times. "On Animaria royalty was not allowed to mix in such an intimate way with servants, no matter that he was a brave strong warrior. The vow he took as my Protector forbade him from being anything more. There were strict codes of conduct he vowed to adhere to."

"But it's not that way anymore. I mean you're still the Princess but Animaria's gone."

"It's that fact I think that prevents Merrick from visiting here as often as he could," sighed Shayla wistfully. "Animaria is no longer here but he is and he is determined not to break his vow again. Not with another chance at redemption."

"But you love him Princess; can't you tell him the way he's behaving isn't right?"

"I am not his Keeper Cole; he has to make his own decision about it."

But the wistful tone in Princess Shayla's voice and faraway look her eyes took on told Cole that the Princess wished more than anything she could change her Protector's stubborn mind.

_To be continued………._

* * *

_**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**_

_**Jenny**: Thanks for your kind words! Merrick/Shayla is my favorite pairing of all PR couplings as it was (as you pointed out) a fairytale romance which I just adore! I'm glad you can visualize what I write and I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_**Jean**: Thanks for your short (but muchly appreciated) review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

_**Antarctic Wolf**: Wow thanks for the mega compliments! I adore Merrick/Shayla as a pairing and wanted to provide for all the other fans of the pairing out there which I really hope I do!_

_**Aria Fox**: I totally agree with you! I really wanted the Princess and Merrick to get together at the end too but I guess the writers didn't, grrrrrr! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too._

_**White Time Ranger**: Hey there girl! Thanks for your confidence boosting comments; it's always great to get a review from you! 'The Quantum Keeper' will be updated sporadically soon; Eric is a very difficult muse! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

_**Sebi**: blushes wow thanks; I guess this story really struck something with people. I'm so thrilled you enjoyed my writing, it was very hard to get right since Merrick and Shayla are both such old-fashioned characters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_

_**Selene**: Thanks for the wonderful compliments and I hope that you continue to enjoy what I write in this story. It will only be about five or so chapters long though!_

_**Akg**: I agree, the lack of Merrick fiction is just terrible! Actually the lack of Wild Force fiction is terrible too but I am here to set it right with my own small contribution. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope that you continue to enjoy my work!_


	3. There's No Place Like Home

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, no matter how much I want to own Phillip Andrew._

_**Author Notes**: The quick and continual reviews make me smile so much, thanks guys! I love writing this story coz I love writing the WF team, my fave team ever! A brief warning, this story will only be a few chapters long in total. I'd say there's about 3 more to post after this. Author shout-outs at the end, enjoy!_

**THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME**

Merrick was on a forced break. Willie had insisted, saying that since Merrick had spent most of his morning chopping wood he needed a break, so the Lunar Wolf Ranger was sat on the bar's back porch where he'd been mending a splintered table from the latest bar brawl as a change of pace. Willie had said he'd come notify him when he could work again after resting long enough. Merrick needed to work; it kept his mind off other things.

"Want some company?" a voice asked tentatively.

Alyssa stood over him expectantly. Merrick had felt her approaching for the past few minutes but hadn't bothered to try and conceal his presence. He liked the friendly Tiger Ranger and her gentle nature. He registered the armful of books she was carrying precariously. He wondered briefly how she'd transport them back to the Animarium on her bicycle.

"Don't you have college?" he asked.

"I'm free for a while before I go to meet Cole. Can I sit down?"

Merrick glanced up at her. Alyssa was the sweetest member of the Wild Force team and seemed to understand best how much Merrick valued his alone time. Her open and hopeful expression held no traces of ulterior motive (it never did) so Merrick moved along to make room for her. Gratefully the White Ranger sat down, dropping her books down beside her. She drew in a deep breath of the fresh air, drawing her knees up to her chin for her to rest on.

"Why aren't you working?" she asked quietly.

"Willie's forced me to take a break."

"Working too hard again?"

"According to Willie."

There was a pause as Alyssa looked out at the beautiful landscape. There wasn't a breath of wind and the sun sparkled on the grass.

"I envy you, working outside," she sighed. "I'm stuck inside a stuffy classroom everyday."

"It is pleasurable."

"Merrick, I don't want you to be angry with me," Alyssa began, shifting so she was facing him. "But we'd all really like it if you came to the Animarium tonight. Eric and Wes are coming to see us and we want you to be there."

"You know how I feel about the Animarium Alyssa. It's too painful for me to be there."

"Just for one night Merrick. We only see you at battles and you leave straight afterwards," Alyssa begged earnestly. "I know you like your time alone and I know you and the Princess……."

Merrick snapped his head around to look at her as Alyssa stopped herself. She managed a weak smile.

"I know there are reasons you don't visit us but we'd really like you to come by and Cole's told me that Silver Wolf misses you a lot."

"What were you going to say? About the Princess?"

Alyssa looked at him carefully. The hard steely tone of his voice was softened by the gentle appearance of his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide how much he cared for the Princess.

"Just that I know things are awkward between you two. We can all see it. We just want you to be happy and the Princess would make you happy."

"No!"

Merrick leapt to his feet angrily. His body was rigid and taut, his fists clenched as he glared down at the defenceless Tiger Ranger.

"I cannot allow it Alyssa! I cannot allow myself to have a relationship with her again!"

He tailed off, realising he'd said too much. Alyssa's expression held only compassion and understanding. Merrick quickly bottled his feelings back down, not wanting to explore what he already knew to be true with someone else.

"Thank you for your invitation Alyssa. I'll think about it," he said formally, his voice neutral. "I should see if Willie will allow me to work again."

Alyssa's head bobbed as she got to her feet, gathering the books up into her arms. She hadn't taken his anger personally, she never did.

"That's fine, just let me know on my Growlphone so I know how much to cook," she said cheerfully. She patted his shoulder in a friendly manner and began walking away before turning back to the Lunar Wolf Ranger. "Try and live with your past Merrick so we can be part of your present."

Before Merrick could answer, she walked off towards the college. Merrick watched the clean white of her Wild Force jacket disappearing around a corner. She and Cole always made sure that he was never alone for too long. They were the reason Taylor dropped by to run over some tactical plans with him, why Max came regularly for pool lessons and why Danny visited to check on the plants he'd given Willie for the bar. Merrick was grateful for the occasional company and Willie practically encouraged him to invite his friends around. He felt most comfortable around Cole and Alyssa. They never asked awkward questions and expected nothing from him but his acceptance of their help. Going up to the Animarium would be a good way to repay them. But would he be able to bear being in the Princess's presence for an extended evening?

Thoughts of her lovely face tumbled into his mind and he squeezed the hammer handle tightly. He remembered her standing before him in this very place, pleading with her eyes for him to give them another chance. For a few moments he luxuriated in memories of her gentle loving touch, the smile she saved for him when no one was watching and countless early mornings spent playing his flute for the Deer Zord as she sang.

So much wrong, so much guilt weighed heavily on him. He couldn't let it go. He and the Princess were all that remained of Animaria and if they didn't uphold what had structured it, they would lose it completely in his mind. No matter his forever strong feelings for Princess Shayla, he had to hold it all in for the sake of the fallen Animaria.

The green landscape that his eyes couldn't escape reminded him of his lost land. How long had it been since he'd set foot on the Animarium? That chunk of his past so readily available to him. Silver Wolf came to visit him on Earth but Merrick knew it longed for him to visit him at his true home. And how long had it been since he'd seen Wes Collins and Eric Myers? Not since that wonderfully free time in the Animarium meadows following the Mutorgs destruction when both teams of Wild Force and Time Force Rangers had gathered together in celebration and he'd stolen some moments alone with Princess Shayla as they walked together. It was only right to keep in contact with valuable comrades like the remaining Time Force Rangers. His heart ached to see a glimpse of the place he once knew.

"Merrick!"

Willie's voice broke through the myriad complicated thoughts that crowded his brain. He turned, slightly dazed to find his boss standing in the doorway, hands planted firmly on his hips and dishcloth over one shoulder. He looked halfway between amused and concerned.

"You ok? You're not exactly prone to daydreaming are you?" he asked jovially.

"Fine, I'll be fine," Merrick reassured him, shaking the last of his cobwebbed thoughts out of his head.

"Good, well you can continue working if you like. Make sure you break for lunch, there's meat in the fridge for sandwiches," Willie tossed over his shoulder as he made his way back into the house.

Merrick nodded though he knew Willie couldn't see him. He never skipped a meal; it was a fool's notion. In order to sustain the level of work he expected of himself, he had to make sure he refuelled punctually. Alyssa's meals were always good. He hadn't worked out how she'd learnt to cook so well and she or Cole had never volunteered the information. Either way, the promise of a meal from Alyssa was a tempting offer, even if it was going to be served on the Animarium. It had been a long time since he'd spent time with his fellow Rangers, an even longer time since he'd seen Eric and Wes. Maybe this once, the Princess would be away tending to the Zords or she'd treat him like any other member of her Ranger team.

He laughed to himself quietly as he began working on the table again. He was trying to fool himself. Nothing like that would ever change.

_To be continued……_

X

_**AUTHOR SHOUT OUTS**_

_**White Time Ranger**: Yep this is set after the crossover as I love to write Wild Force and Time Force as kinda intertwined. There will definitely be shades of Wes/Jen in the next chapter I promise! Thanks for always reviewing me, means a lot!_

_**Antarctic Wolf**: Yeah I love putting Cole/Alyssa together; they're just so perfectly suited and make a wonderfully sweet couple – a direct opposite of Taylor/Eric! Wow that was an interesting idea you offered me but I'm not gonna write something so complicated I'm afraid. As I mentioned at the top of the story, this is only gonna be a brief simple story only a few chapters long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_**Jenny**: Yep am very happy with your few words lol. Merrick and Shayla do deserve to be happy together but it's all up to Merrick and his stubbornness. But fear not, I am a huge fan of happy endings! Thanks for your review!_

_**Jean**: I've written Alyssa/Cole together as I feel it's very logical (as do many WF fanfic writers) as they are such a perfect coupling. As for whether Merrick and the Princess get together, you won't have to wait that long to find out! Thanks for your review!_


	4. Visitors Welcome

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing_

_**Author Notes**: I have to briefly thank White Time Ranger for her wicked TF stories as they inspired me about Nadira's new job! Thanks for the great reviews guys, this story makes me happy and that's all thanks to you guys and the wonderful WF team! Author shout-outs at the end - )_

**VISITORS WELCOME**

"That never stops being weird," muttered Eric as he, Wes and Taylor emerged through the yellow stone archway into the Animarium. "You guys should invest in some sort of transport system that stops visitors feeling like they're gonna lose their lunch when they get here."

"Stop complaining, you wanted to come here!" remarked Taylor back over her shoulder. "I'll bring you up in an Air Force vehicle next time if you like."

"Have you fly me? I don't think so."

"Scared of how much you'll throw up when I do some barrel rolls, Myers?"

"Just of you crashing, Earhardt."

"Guys, cut it out now," groaned Wes as he rapidly overtook them on the path to the temple. "The fighting routine gets old."

Eric and Taylor caught each other's gaze and grinned. It was their way of calling a truce momentarily and Eric took hold of his girlfriend's hand as they neared the temple. Wes was right; fighting was all part of their relationship. Two such stubborn strong-minded people in one close relationship was going to result in a lot of yelling but they made it work, they understood each other too well. Taylor liked to claim Eric was good for her debating skills while Eric referred to her (out of her hearing) as a pain in the ass. She was the only woman he'd known to stand up to him without fear. It made their relationship strong, fiercely loyal but frequently breakable.

The table had been moved into a more central position in front of the pond and Alyssa could be seen setting places as she chatted to Cole who was sat high up on the nearest stone gorilla. There was something different about Alyssa. Taylor squinted as they climbed the steps and then worked it out; her friend was wearing more pink than usual. The baby pink sleeveless tee fitted her nicely and made her skin glow as did the short pink skirt which was a shade or two darker; she'd have to tell Alyssa to wear pink more often. Cole spotted them first and waved enthusiastically, causing Alyssa to notice them too.

"Max! Danny! They're here!" she called back before moving forwards to greet the arrivals. "Its great to see you guys again."

She gave Wes a friendly hug which he returned and settled for a smiling bob of her head at Eric who she knew would refuse a hug. Before anyone could speak, the collective noise of the Blue and Black Wild Force Rangers stampeding from the boys' room heralded their arrival moments before they appeared. Danny was quieter than his younger friend but he still used his size to hold Max back from being the first one in. Max squirmed against his friend's firm grip and then finally managed to tear himself loose. He tumbled forward and grabbed Wes into a jovial hug while Danny offered his hand to Eric with a wide smile.

"Wes! Great to see you again!" the Shark Ranger crowed loudly before rushing over to greet Eric in a more subdued fashion.

As quiet chattering broke out among the Rangers, a ball of blue-white energy rose from the pond and transformed into the graceful form of Princess Shayla. She smiled widely at the sight of the two almost complete teams joined together in the temple. The Zords would be pleased to be joined by more who held the Power. Wes noticed her and gave a respectful half bow towards her.

"It's good to see you again, Princess Shayla," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Wes, it's good to see you and Eric too," she replied with the same friendly tone. "You haven't been up here on the Animarium for a long time."

"Things can get pretty busy down on Earth for the Guardians," replied Wes with a heavy sigh. "But we have made a lot of progress and crime's started to go down in Silver Hills. Dad's thinking about implementing the Silver Guardians in other towns, especially ones where former Rangers live."

"How are the others doing?" asked Alyssa eagerly. "Have you seen them since the Mutorgs?"

Wes's expression changed to one that was edged with a deep kind of sadness. Eric offered a brief respectful salute to Princess Shayla and with practised ease, took over Wes's side of the conversation.

"We've spoken to them on the holoscreen but they haven't been able to make it back since then to see us. Their commanders think it's a bad idea for them to keep hopping between timelines. They've promised they'll make it back to see us sometime soon though," he reported.

"They were still Time Force Officers the last we heard," added Wes, pulling his red beret off. "Nadira's nearly completed her Time Force training; Lucas reckons she'll have her badge by next month."

"I can't believe they're letting her loose on the streets with authority," muttered Eric but the bite that used to characterise his voice was gone.

"If she completes the training then she deserves the badge," replied Wes. "They've sent us some photos."

He plucked an envelope from his belt and emptied the glossy contents onto the table. Alyssa and the boys poured over them eagerly but Taylor, having seen them before, hung back to allow Princess Shayla some room to join in. The photos showed various scenes of the absent Time Force Rangers; Trip and Circuit in a laboratory, Lucas standing beside an impressive deep blue sports car of some kind, Katie with people who Wes identified aloud as her family, Jen in her office and even one of Alex offering a somewhat shy smile which didn't reach his eyes.

The one everyone lingered on featured all the Time Force Rangers in their officer uniforms and Nadira on the end, her arm looped through Lucas's. She looked very serious with her hair coiled tightly back and in a uniform which was different to the standard ones the others sported; it was a muted grey and made of a soft sweat-suit type material. The words 'Time Force Trainee' was printed clearly over one side of her jacket which she wore unzipped over a startling pink leather top with lightning bolts cut into it provocatively. The playful smile on her face, elaborate nail designs and wrists full of silver and crystal charm bracelets and matching necklaces layered around her neck revealed that she hadn't changed that much.

"How's Ransik doing?" asked Danny as Wes scooped the photos back into their envelope.

"Still in prison," answered Eric. "He's got a hearing in a few days. Wes and I've got to give testimonies and send them off."

"How're doing that? You haven't got a Time Ship," Max wanted to know as he took a seat at the table.

"Same way they sent us the photos. We record them on tape then they send us an auto-piloted pod through a Time Portal. We send it back to them with our tapes in it," explained Wes.

"Maybe you should try sneaking yourself back in the pod," suggested Cole. "No one would know."

"Until they open the pod and arrest me for illegal time travel," replied Wes with an unhappy look on his face. "Believe me, it has crossed my mind."

"Everyone take a seat," commanded Alyssa, sensing that the mood could take a rapid nose dive if Wes was allowed to dwell on the absence of Jen in his life. "The food's almost ready."

The pantomime of trying to find enough places for everyone quickly took people's minds off the previous sobering conversation. Wes had taken a seat immediately as he tucked the envelope back into his belt and Eric and Taylor had quickly flanked either side of him, subconsciously taking on the protector roles they'd grown to adopt since the Mutorgs appearance. Danny and Max good-naturally fought over where they were going to sit before giving up a seat to Princess Shayla who smiled fondly at their antics.

"Where are we gonna sit, Alyssa?" asked Cole as he accepted the steaming dish his girlfriend handed him.

"There's room somewhere around," replied Alyssa vaguely, concentrating on dishing the food up properly.

"On the stone gorilla?" suggested Cole slyly, as he came back for another dish having deposited the first one on the table.

"No Cole, and not up a tree either," Alyssa added hastily with a grin. "I'd only fall off."

"I'd take care of you, you wouldn't fall or hurt yourself at all," protested Cole.

"How about somewhere a little lower down?"

Cole sighed and scanned the area, bypassing his noisy friends as they tucked into their food and finally alighting on the stone steps that led into the temple area.

"How about the temple steps?" he said at last.

"Perfect," Alyssa commended, handing him a plate. "Grab all the food you want and we can sit there, facing the others."

As Cole eagerly bounded over to the table to pile up his plate and Alyssa carefully made sure everything was taken care of in the kitchen area, Princess Shayla lifted her head suddenly, a familiar tantalising feeling coursed through her. The burble of the Rangers died down in her mind as she honed in on that feeling and she quickly turned her head to focus on the stone archway. Sure enough a figure had emerged through it and was walking towards the temple. He was tall with dark hair shot through with silver. He wore black pants and a blue silver leather jacket with a wolf design formed over the zipper in the middle. Princess Shayla offered him an open and what she hoped was a welcoming smile.

"Merrick," she said softly.

The other Rangers quietened down at her voice and turned to spot the Lunar Wolf Ranger as he stayed unsure before the temple steps. Alyssa broke into a wide friendly smile and beckoned happily for Merrick to join them.

"There's plenty of food Merrick, come and join us," she remarked jovially, holding her own full plate up for emphasis.

With a hesitant nod, Merrick climbed the steps. He waved casually in response to the greetings the other Rangers heralded his arrival with. His eyes remained fixed on the Princess and she hardly dared to tear her eyes away from him. Alyssa had scrambled to her feet and fetched Merrick a plate which he took with a nod of thanks.

"I think there's enough food. I wish you'd called me earlier so I could be sure but I think we're ok," Alyssa said good-naturedly as she sat back down "There aren't any seats left so just sit where you find space."

"I'll stand."

Merrick slowly began filling his plate from the dishes on the table, being careful not to knock into anyone. As he did, he carefully scanned the surroundings. He wasn't sure whether it was because it was out of habit or because he was close to the Princess again. Eric and Taylor were engaged in a heated argument about a new programme being started by the Silver Guardians. Any outsider straying upon the scene would think that the two hated each other and were about to come to blows but Merrick saw the excited flush colouring Taylor's cheeks, the sparkle in her eyes and the playful smirk beginning to form on Eric's face. He nodded at Eric who nodded back. He and the Quantum Ranger understood each other well.

Alyssa had made a lot of food, Merrick tasted a little from one portion, and it was as good as it always was. The Tiger Ranger was sat on the temple's stone steps next to Cole who was practically inhaling his food. Merrick cracked a smile at the sight of his two friends. He was glad they were so obviously happy together. Max and Danny were engaged in a lively discussion which they were trying to draw Wes into. The Red Time Force Ranger was surprisingly subdued but seemed to be easing out of his shell.

The Princess remained silent; smiling at her charges and their friends as she delicately ate. Merrick took a few paces back and leant against the temple wall as he ate. It was the same sort of position he would have taken up back on Animaria when working full time as her Protector. Now it was more out of habit than anything else and the knowledge that he would never want any harm to come to the Princess while he was still alive to prevent it. He hoped she didn't think he was crowding her.

Almost as though she'd heard him, the Princess turned to treat him to a pretty smile. Gracefully she got to her feet and walked tentatively towards Merrick. Hastily he lowered his eyes and managed to squash the urge he had to drop to a respectful knee. It wasn't proper to do that when others were around who didn't follow the same tradition. She came to a halt in front of him, her hands clasped nervously together.

"Merrick, it's good to see you again," she ventured softly.

"And you also, Princess," he answered respectfully, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his feet.

"Look at me, Merrick."

It was a soft but direct order and Merrick couldn't disobey. A strong sense of déjà vu overtook him as he raised his gaze to see the Princess. Her gentle expression melted his heart and he fought hard to not reach out and touch her.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" she teased before extending a hand. "Walk with me."

"Princess, you know that would be improper….."

"There's no one around to tell us that anymore, Merrick. Please take my hand, I won't expect anything more from you," she looked beseechingly at him. "It's just a walk around the Animarium. Silver Wolf's missed you. You should visit him."

She was right. She was always right. He just didn't want anything to start which he couldn't finish. The noise of the other Rangers' conversations was distinctly dying down, making him acutely aware of the attention he was getting. With a sigh, he took the Princess' delicate hand and allowed her to lead the way from the temple.

_To be continued………._

* * *

_**AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**_

_**Jenny**: I agree with all you said, I love how the script writers give us such wonderful characters with great interesting personalities. Merrick is a bit like Andros isn't he? Though Andros lets himself feel again when Ashley enters his life with such sunshine. I'm glad you're enjoying my story and yeah I figure Alyssa is a great cook – she's the only one who cooks on WF and the others seem to love what she serves them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter - )_

_**White Time Ranger**: Small but sweet review! Thanks! Yep here is your long awaited Jen/Wes, I adore the pairing! Hope you like how I've written them- )_


	5. Eternal Sparkle

_**Disclaimer**: I own nothing_

_**Author Notes**: This has been a wonderful ride but I'm afraid this is the last chapter. I only wanted this to be a short homage to Merrick and Princess Shayla, my favourite PR pairing. I'm so glad it's touched so many people and thanks millions for your inspiring reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Notes etc at the end :- )_

**ETERNAL SPARKLE**

Silver Wolf gave a delighted howl as he caught sight of Merrick and Princess Shayla nearing his cave. Although a naturally lone creature, he liked to be near the other Zords after so long apart from them. His cave, burrowed deep into a hillside, was situated near to where Red Lion and some of the others made their resting places on the Animarium.

"He wants to know where you've been," Princess Shayla told her Protector.

"Working," replied Merrick shortly.

He couldn't ignore the leap of joy in his own heart at seeing his Zord again. It**had** been too long since they'd properly seen each other. He raised a hand in greeting which seemed to please the Wolf as he settled down at his cave entrance, head resting on his paws.

"He's missed you," the Princess murmured, her eyes fixed on the Wolf. "Being apart from you made him feel disconnected and not part of the team. Each of the other spirits have their Ranger nearby to talk to through myself or Cole but not the Wolf."

Merrick gazed at Silver Wolf who looked back, oceans of feeling in just one glance. Merrick wished, not for the first time, that he'd been blessed with the power to understand the Wild Zords. His thoughts were interrupted by a roar. To his surprise, Red Lion and White Tiger emerged from the thickening woodland to greet him. Red Lion looked down on him and let out another mighty roar. He swung his massive head to look at the Princess and tell her something silently which White Tiger seemed to agree with from the sound of own her quieter sharper roars.

"They say you belong here on the Animarium with Silver Wolf and……," the Princess trailed off as an upset look clouded her face.

She turned away stiffly. Immediately Merrick was at her side.

"What is it, Princess?" he asked urgently, worried by the troubled look on her lovely face.

"I can't tell you, Merrick, it'll only upset you," she replied avoiding his eyes.

"If it troubles you then I want to know," Merrick insisted, embracing the protective feelings that washed through his body again.

Why had he wanted to abandon this beautiful woman? His heart yearned to brush her hair from her face and take her hand again, revelling in her warm loving touch. Her eyes were so full of hurt that he felt like his heart would break if he couldn't heal her pain. Instinctively he dropped to one knee, gaining a gasp of surprise from her.

"Princess Shayla, I swore to be your Protector over 3,000 years ago on Animaria and as long as we both live, I will continue to fulfil that promise," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on the ground. "Please tell me why what Red Lion said troubled you. The Wild Zords aren't in the habit of upsetting you."

There was a silence and Merrick raised his eyes to watch her white dress flapping in the breeze. White suited her. It was a colour she loved to wear and even when she didn't, the other shades she favoured were muted and pastel, as sweet and pure as her personality. He had loved her for so long; he couldn't imagine his life without her. He realised he didn't want to.

"Red Lion said that you belong here on Animaria with Silver Wolf and that you belong here with me," her voice whispered. "He said the two of us should be together."

Merrick looked up sharply at the majestic creature which regarded him with an expectant air and growled softly. White Tiger echoed the noise as she moved to talk to Silver Wolf. The Zords were known for their wisdom and their power but Merrick at that moment wished that they weren't. It was no small wonder that the Princess that hidden their words from him.

"That is their opinion," he said at last, rising to his feet. "It doesn't mean they're right."

"Would it be so wrong?" murmured Princess Shayla, her hand twisting in front of her and her eyes fastened to White Tiger.

"Yes Princess, it would," replied Merrick, his voice soft with weariness at the same old argument they'd been avoiding but replaying over and over again in their heads. "You know why I can't allow it to happen again."

"Because Animaria fell," sighed the Princess. "Because you blame yourself for the land you loved being destroyed and for me sleeping for so long and for losing so much in such little time."

Merrick turned to look at his charge as she gazed at the grass now. Silver Wolf was still lying in his cave entrance while Red Lion and White Tiger had wandered off back into the woodland. There was a sudden piercing shriek as Yellow Eagle swooped overhead, followed closely by Red Falcon.

"That's what you think?" he said slowly, aware that his Zord, though appearing asleep, was watching the interaction closely through slitted eyes.

"That's what I know."

"Animaria fell Princess. We failed to protect it. I can't forget that."

"I'm not asking you to forget it Merrick, I could never do that. I'm reminded of it every time I wake up and look around or go to tend the Zords," the Princess stopped herself, pressing her lips together tearfully.

Merrick looked at her, waiting as she inwardly composed herself and took shaky breaths before she spoke again. He hoped she never fully suppressed that side of herself. All that emotion bundled up inside of her made her so beautiful to him. If she started to grow a cold regal shield, she wouldn't be his Princess. With a start, he corrected himself. She wasn't his Princess anymore and hadn't been for over 3,000 years.

"We both keep Animaria alive through simply living, Merrick," Princess Shayla said softly, reaching for his hand and holding it tightly when he didn't stop her. "The Animal Spirits don't want us to make each other unhappy or ignore what we had together all that time ago. It was beautiful, Merrick and I don't want to forget we ever had each other in that way. I don't want to forget it at all and in truth, I never wanted it to end."

"Your open heart is honouring, Princess," Merrick said formally, bowing his head briefly as he wildly collected his thoughts. "That's what the Animal Spirits tell you?"

"Every day they say the same thing. They want to know why you aren't here on the Animarium where you belong with me. I tell them that you don't wish to since the fall and the guilt you carry. They say it's not your fault, that it's Zen-Aku who's to blame," replied Princess Shayla staring at Silver Wolf fixedly. "They want you here Merrick, you were part of Animaria and you should be part of the Animarium."

Merrick sighed and glanced at the Silver Wolf who opened an eye to gaze at him silently. The desire inside of him which he kept so carefully locked away was starting to burn silently. He was in love with her still and he knew that feeling would never leave him. He looked back at the Princess, seeing the hopeful heartbroken look in her eyes and felt the keen wanting pressure of her tiny hand squeezing his. Something inside of him crumbled.

"You know that I love you, Princess," he said softly. "More than anything I want to be with you but there's Animaria in the way and I don't think I can travel past my guilt in order to be with you."

There was a pause as Merrick squeezed his eyes shut tight. Then he heard a rustle and a gentle hand cupped his chin.

"Open your eyes, Merrick."

Obediently he did and found himself staring at the Princess. She gently took his other hand so that she clasped both of them and smiled her beautiful smile at him. He didn't know how to respond.

"The past is no longer ours to hold onto, Merrick. We only own the present; we have no right to anything else. Please allow me to be part of your own present my Silver Protector. Let me let go of my past with you. Do you truly believe that our friends, the ones who fell with Animaria, would want us both to mourn until we died?"

His friends. The Ancient Warriors whom he'd tried hard to hurt, he'd betrayed them as he fought with animalistic anger under Zen-Aku's furry skin. They'd forgiven him and had refused to kill him, merely locking him into a tomb for eternity before Nayzor had sought him out to destroy the Rangers and his hate-addled mind had desired their destruction more than anything. Did he really want to remember all of that when he could just live in the present? There was pain in his past but there was hope in his future. The Princess was in both and wanted it to stay that way. He wanted it too.

"I want to be with you Princess and I want to live in the present," he managed with a sigh. "But the past……."

"Is done," she finished boldly for him. "We have the blessing of the Wild Zords and if there were any protests, they would have told me when you first came back. I'm not expecting everything right back to the way it was before but maybe with some work, we will get there again."

She looked so hopeful. Merrick felt a smile tugging at his lips. She was his past, his present and maybe even his future. There was no one else he wanted to spend his life, his eternity with. Denying it every time he saw her was going to be tiresome anyway and if the Wild Zords had blessed them, maybe there was hope.

"We will get there, Princess," he said at last, enjoying the feel of her hands in his. "With time."

"We have that, Merrick," she smiled at him. "Come and help me find the other Zords. They haven't seen you in a long time."

The sunlight sparkled on her dress and as she walked, he noticed her necklace glowing in the bright light. He was reminded of a day so long ago when he'd clasped it around her neck for the first time and she'd danced in delight with no one but him watching. He had longed for those days for so long, it seemed almost impossible he'd have them again but as he watched Princess Shayla laughing at the Red Falcon screeching overhead, he realised that now he could have it all again with a fresh start and the blessing of his friends now gone and the Animal Spirits who watched over them. All he had to do was learn to let go and with the Princess's help, maybe he could finally learn to live again.

_The End_

* * *

_**NOTES AND AUTHOR SHOUT-OUTS**_

_This story has been a joy for me to write from start to finish. I have always strongly believed that Merrick and Princess Shayla are each other's destinies and though Wild Force didn't quite deliver that, I like to think that eventually they found each other again. They are my favourite pairing as they're beautiful ancient magic which never fails to make me smile. I search fruitlessly for more videos/DVDs of Wild Force eps and Merrick/Shaylaness I am yet to see but alas._

_Thanks to everyone who came on the journey with me, I'm glad you all feel the same way I do about Merrick and Princess Shayla_. _Without you guys, I don't know if I would have continued posting so thanks for your inspiring support!_

_**SHOUT OUTS**_

_**Jenny**: Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews! They really made me smile. I'm so glad you like how I write the featured pairings, it's so important to me that I write them well. I don't like the 'Princess can't date her Protector' rule either but you know ancient societies! I hope this happy ending made you smile as that was my aim! Thanks for being a freaking awesome reviewer and consistently dropping me comments, it meant a lot!_

_**Etcetera Kit**: Wow, you liked my story! Thanks so much for your lovely comments, it means so much to me that you like my work as I adore your's! Merrick is my fave PR character ever (along with Eric Myers) and so I really hope I do him justice! I'm glad Max and Danny's behaviour made you laugh, made me happy to write it! Hope you like this chapter, thanks again for reviewing – you've made my day!_

_**White Time Ranger**: Thanks for your kind words. I'm glad you liked how I wrote Wes/Jen, I know it was kinda sad but I figure Wes is gonna be pretty down without her. Getting a review from you for each chapter makes me smile so much, I hope I manage to do the same for you. Thanks for your constant support; it really helped me write knowing that someone enjoyed it!_

_**Mangamaniac**: Thanks for your enthusiastic reviews! They made me smile. This is the final chapter but I hope you enjoyed it as much as the rest! I'm interested in reading your TF story and I too believe that Merrick/Shayla is like a fairytale. _

_Finally thanks to Phillip Andrew and Ann-Marie Crouch who played Merrick Baliton and Princess Shayla so well that they became my fave cannon couple of all PR series! You guys truly enchanted me from the first moment I saw you share the screen, thank you for reinforcing my belief in fairytales. This story is inspired by you and is for all your fans who have never forgotten and celebrate Wild Force._


End file.
